User talk:Heartsky
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Warriors Fan Made Clans Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi! I am going to add some of my clans on too sometime soon! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Leaf']]Adventurous Apprentice 22:11, July 19, 2010 (UTC) polls? How do you create a poll? I'm working on my Clan, and I was wondering how. RoseStar 21:28, July 27, 2010 (UTC) charart Here are Seapelt and Ashshadow! Hope they're okay. I was thinking; these warrior blanks don't have long fur... so what do you want me to do for the long-haired cats? [[User:Skydragon|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Flight of dreams...']] Here are the other three! Don't hesitate to tell me if there's anything that needs fixed! I had a lot of fun making Citruswave. :) Let me know if you need anything else! [[User:Skydragon|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Flight of dreams...']] Hi! I would love it if you featured one of my Clans, preferabbly SunClan since it is my main Clan. I'm glad you like what I've done, I've put a lot of hours of work into this wiki and I love it.Pandora910 (talk) 22:57, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Hi! I'm new to the wiki and I was unaware that the Warriors Wiki Character sprites could not be used outside of that wiki and I used them on some of my characters, is there anyway I can delete the images? Boomtowne (talk) 03:46, February 22, 2018 (UTC) Stopping by to Say Hi leave someone a message on their talk page ✩I tend to disappear, here and there ✩[[User talk: Aquamarine1212| ~Owl City]] 19:34, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Hey, Heartsky. I wanted to let you know that one of the newer users Boomtowne is using linearts from the Warriors Wiki. I asked her to take them down but never got a response. Just thought you should know since those are not allowed by both you and the wiki itself.Live Long Enough to Become The Hero 23:17, February 24, 2018 (UTC) Family tree Hi Heartsky, You know how there's a family tree template and stuff? Well, I have no idea how to use it. Any tips? 0Frostfur (talk) 06:47, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Lineart Hi Heartsky, I saw the lineart on your userpage, and I was wondering if I have permission to use it. (e.g. The One Right Below this) Red (talk) 09:15, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Hi Heartsky! I’m just letting you know that a user AmberSplashy is impersonating Pandora910 (idk if that’s their username) and posting really inappropriate things :( Mr Moustache 123